Blazing stars in the night
by Attack on Gravity
Summary: Wendy realizes she loves Dipper and a certain shooting star finds out will they be together or will a certain Blonde rich girl step in and cause some problems. (WendyxDipper)
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;"It was a warm July night when Wendy and Dipper sat on the /p  
p style="text-align: left;"roof of the Mystery shack star gazing and trying to see who could point out the most constellations and so far Dipper was winning. "Hey there's one!" Shouting Wendy pointing to a bunch of stars. "Hey its the big Dipper!" Wendy said excitedly. "Where?" Asked Dipper curiously. "There!" She said pointing to the constellation. "Cool!" He said happily. "Look there's an Axe shaped line of stars!" Dipper said excitedly. "Wow are we the first people to ever spot a constellation like that?" She asked curiously. Dipper wasn't sure but he wasn't about to disappoint his lumberjack princess. " Yes no one has ever spotted a constellation like that!" He said excitedly. "Wow cool!" Wendy said in awe. There was no response from Dipper Wendy looked over and saw her Dork sleeping sound asleep. She smiled lightly and picked him up so she could carry him to his room. She quickly tippy toed up the steps not wanting to wake Mabel or Dipper and then she silently tucked him and quickly kissed him in the cheek. "One day me and him can be together I promise." She silently promised. "One day." Little did she know that a certain brunette girl was silently watching and planning on a way to get to make sure they got together like Wendy said "One day..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" span style="text-decoration: underline;"Hey its me the Mando artist here and writer! I will probably update or try to update tomorrow night. Alright bye! 😁/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me the Mando! So I've decided to allow small**

 **one shot Dipper and Pacifica requests I can not promise they will be done**

 **but I will try to do them as soon as I finish one if the two stories I'm working**

 **on. Alright bye! Disclaimer- I do not own Gravity falls or any of its characters.**

It was the day after Wendy and Dipper had been Star gazing and Mabel

found out Wendy's crush on Dipper and she had to make sure that no

one else could ask out Dipper so her friend wasn't hurt. "Ok Mabel don't

mess this up people are depending on you." She thought feeling important

"Hey Wendy do you want to wake up Dipper by dumping ice cream and Mabel

juice on him?!" She asked excitedly because either way she was going

to do it Wendy or no Wendy. "I'm good dude you go without me." She said barely

barely looking up from her phone. "Ok!" Mabel said gathering up her supplies.

Wendy then texted Dipper a warning that Mabel was coming. He texted back

"Ok." I will be ready. "Oh and don't tell Mabel I told you." Wendy texted. "Ok" Dipper

replied. 15 minutes later both twins came down covered in ice cream and Mabel

juice. "Seriously Mabel? You just had to use Mabel juice?" Dipper asked

clearly annoyed. "Come in Bro bro it was hilarious!" Said Mabel laughing

like crazy. "That's what you think." Said Dipper heading back upstairs most likely

to take a shower and change. "So Wendy do you have any new crushes lately?Asked Mabel out of know where. "Yeah my bed!" She said laughing. "Oh ha ha!" She

fake laughed still real enough sounding to hide the annoyance in her voice that Wendy was not admitting to liking her brother. "No I meant any guys real human guys." Oh well I could tell you but I really don't want to." Said Wendy nervously. "Please tell me I won't tell asked Mabel desperately. "No." Said Wendy firmly. "Fine" Said the brunette in fake defeat but planning a way to get her to admit to liking Dipper. Just then Dipper came down stairs. "Hopefully I won't have to take another shower for at least a few weeks.' Said Dipper as if getting wet was the most horrible thing in the world. "So Wendy I was wondering do you want to go monster hunting with me and Mabel today?" Dipper asked in his nervous way. "Sure." Said Wendy with much happiness to get away from work. "Awesome!" He said with much happiness in his voice. "Alright let's go!" Wendy said. "Actually I just remembered I am supposed to meet Grenda and Candy at the mall today!" Said Mabel happily thinking Wendy and Dipper wouldn't suspect a thing. "Wait you said that you were coming today!" Said Dipper confused. "I forgot!" Mabel quickly lied. "Ok." Said Dipper. Then Wendy and Dipper left. "Ok Mabel time to put plan Wendip into motion!" Mabel said excitedly. When Dipper and Wendy reached the spot of the sightings were people had disappeared. Dipper told Wendy to look on her phone because he sent the info on the disappearances to her. "Sounds like Nome's stealing people for their queens." Said Dipper sighing. "Why?" Asked Wendy clearly confused. Me and Mabel's first summer here they tried to take Mabel as their queen" Said Dipper. "Oh." Said Wendy. "Yeah." Now stick with me or they might try and take you when your alone their tougher than they look." Said Dipper shaking. "Dude I think I can handle a couple of Nome's." Said Wendy confidentiality. "I'm sure you can but just in case stay by me." Said Dipper. "Ok." Said Wendy smiling at her dorks protectiveness over her. "Hey I think I here someone!" Said Dipper starting to prepare his leaf blower the Nomes weakness. "Is that Pacifica?" Dipper asked more to himself than Wendy. "Let me go or I'll sue you! Actually I'll sue you either way so let me go!" Screamed Pacifica. "Yup that's Pacifica." Said Dipper amused but still worried about her at the same time. "Let's go rescue her then and find the rest of the girls then!" Said Wendy eager to kick some Nome's around. Then with those words they jumped into battle.

 ** _Hey it's me the Mando! I'm going to do a part two for this chapter because I have to work on my other stories so I tried to make this one long. And remember please if you have any critical criticism for me its welcome! Mando out! 🔥_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Mando does not own Gravity falls or any of its characters

"Dipper! help me!" Screamed Pacifica. "Don't worry your fine they won't hurt you." Said Dipper calmly. "Yeah all's we want to do is inject this serum into you to erase your memory and make you Nome sized so you don't try to fight back." Said Jeff while pulling out the serum. "Yeah I don't think so." Said Dipper blowing Jeff off with the leaf blower. There for scaring off the rest of the Nome's. "Wendy you go make sure they all left and I'll untie Pacifica." Dipper said. "Wait I thought you said it could be dangerous." Said Wendy teasing him slightly. "Not after you've fought them and won. Then they fear you." He said calmly with a slight laugh. "Alright see ya!" Wendy said walking off to make sure the area was safe. " Thanks for saving me Dipper. You were so brave!" Said Pacifica flirting with him. "Yeah thanks Wendy was really awesome to." Said Dipper not wanting Wendy to be forgotten. "Yes she was and she will have to rewarded with money or something. But I was wondering would you like to go with me?" Asked Pacifica. "Sure I don't see why not." Said Dipper. "Great what about tomorrow night? You can meet me at the gates of my Mansion!" Said Pacifica not really asking but more demanding him. "Ok I guess I'll have to reschedule movie night then." Said Dipper slightly disappointed. "Oh what's movie night maybe I could go to that instead!" Said Pacifica. "Oh cool!" Said Dipper perking up. "Great!" Said Pacifica. "Do you want me to come pick you up tomorrow?" Asked Dipper. "No I'm good." Pacifica said trying to sound as nice as possible. "Cool." Said Dipper. Little did he know that a certain lumberjill was watching from a tree trying her best not to cry. Then the two left. With Dipper completely forgetting about Wendy. "Why?" Cried Wendy as soon as they were out of hearing range. "Hey its ok." Said voice. "What! Who's there!" Asked Wendy. "Relax its just me Mabel!" Said Mabel hoping down from a branch higher up. "Oh good. Wait Mabel?!" Said Wendy startled falling out of the tree. "Hey its ok that you like my bro. You don't have to freak out I saw you kiss him last night and it was adorable!" Said Mabel excitedly. "So how long have you liked him? When do you plan to tell him?! How many kids do you want to have?!" Asked Mabel firing questions like their was no tomorrow. "Whoa Mabel calm down with those questions and I will only answer two of those questions." Said Wendy firmly. "Ok!" Said Mabel. "Ok so I started liking him during Weirdmaggen and I don't know when of if I want to tell him." Admitted Wendy. "Ok!" Replied Mabel cheerfully. "Hey I think I broke my leg Mabel." Said Wendy while trying to get up. "Yeah it looks like it!" Said Mabel pointing to her leg. "Can you go get Dipper go help you get me back to the shack?" Asked Wendy nervously with pain in her voice. "No I think I can handle helping you home!" Said Mabel cheerfully. "Up you go!" Said Mabel cheerfully. Then they both fell under Wendy's weight. "Ok change of plans I'll go get Dipper! You wait here and don't go anywhere!" Said Mabel cheerfully while running off to get Dipper. Then tired from the events of today knowing it wouldn't be until tomorrow that Dipper and Mabel would return for her no matter how fast they moved and then she fell asleep.

Heys its me the Mando I'm going to do part three for this chapter because it would be to long to write it all in this chapter in my opinion. I'll probably try and do it later today. Mando out!


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy awoke the next morning to find that neither of the twins had reached her and most likely got lost considering the rain that was pouring down on her and she then realized she was shaking from the cold. "Wendy! Wendy!" Yelled two voices she recognized. It was Mabel and her dad! Wait she didn't hear Dipper " had he come or was he with that fake blonde?" She thought in disgust at the thought of Dipper with her! "No." He was probably lost somewhere. Pacifica probably ditched him the second they found a path. "Hopefully she got lost." She thought happy at the thought of Pacifica getting lost. "Up you go!" Yelled her dad lifting Wendy up onto his shoulders on one side careful of her leg. "Mr Wendy's dad can I please have ride to?" Asked Mabel using puppy dog eyes. "Not until you apologize about what you said about Several times!" The lumberjack demanded loudly. "Dad she didn't mean it a government agent had taken them away from their Grunkle because he had been accused of something he didn't do and she needed a way for her and her brother to escape!" Explained Wendy breathlessly. "Oh well in that case up you go!" Said the loud man accepting the explanation. "Wow I feel so tall!" Said Mabel excitedly. "Oh Wendy I brought one of my sweater's cause I figured you'd be cold." Said Mabel cheerfully passing her a sweater with a Axe on it. "Thanks its really warm!" Said Wendy tiredly.

Time skip

"So Wendy is it ok that Pacifica comes to movie night as my date tonight?" Asked Dipper nervously. Wendy wanted to say no and that he shouldn't be with Pacifica and he could do better but instead she said " fine by me its your place not mine." She replied a little cold sounding. "Thanks" Said Dipper a little bit caught off guard by the coldness in her voice. "No problem." She said limping off a little ways to get her crutch. Then Dipper was gone. She had to stop to catch her breath cause it was hard to walk the way she was. Then when she started moving again and her leg gave out in her and she fell and couldn't get up she cried and called for help and some of her least favorite people came in Pacifica and Gideon. "Well not so strong now are you!" Laughed Gideon. "Save the taunting for later Gleeful!." Snapped Pacifica. "Fine." He pouted. "Give her the injection." She ordered him. "Yeah yeah." He said grumpily. "Wait what injection for what? What are you gonna do to me?!" She screamed hoping that Dipper or Mabel or someone anyone would here her. "Nice try you stupid lumberjack! Everyone is gone I sent texts out under an anonymous number saying they won free stuff!" She said laughing. "You little bratty spoiled fake blonde stereotypical inconsiderate user!" She said wishing to use more colorful language but decided against it because even if they were evil brats they didn't need to hear anymore bad things then they had probably heard in their small lifetimes which probably caused their behavior that she was seeing today. "What did you call me?" Asked Pacifica knowing what she said but she wanted to record it so she could get Dipper to be against the redhead. Wendy didn't say anything due to seeing Pacifica's phones recorder on. "Come on speak you stupid redhead! Are you like deaf or something?" She screamed clearly frustrated by Wendy's lack of cooperation. Wendy remained silent. "Fine you have left me no choice Gideon the Serum!" She demanded "Yes mam." He said scared by Pacifica's temper. "This Serum will kill you in 24 hours. Only I have the cure. And only I will cure you if you do exactly what this paper says." She said smugly. "Oh and either way I win because either way Dipper will be mine!" She said laughing with a crazy maniac laugh in her voice. "Oh and by the way your coming with us so you don't try anything." She said. "Gideon drag her to the car and before you do put a gag on her and make sure its as tight as possible." At those words Wendy gathered up as much strength as she could find and leaped at Pacifica knowing she could beat her in a fight even if she was injured. "Why you...!" Pacifica never finished her sentence because she was pinned to the ground and being gagged with the rag. Wendy gave Gideon a threatening look and he knew not to mess with her he learned his lesson during the almost end of the world when she had drop kicked him. She then grabbed Pacifica's phone while dragging Pacifica to a closet and locking her in there. "You can stay there until I get the police." Said Wendy but Pacifica still had the Serum and while Wendy went to tie up Pacifica's hands not wanting to take any chances of her getting out Pacifica threw the Serum at Wendy and it was injected into her with so much there was no way Pacifica's supposed cure would work. "Ahhh!" Wendy screamed knowing what happened. "Ha! Now you have to suffer just as long you will suffer extreme amounts of pain and horrible hallucinations and will see things from your past you hoped you'd never have to see again and so much more!" She said with a menacing laugh. You got one hour of being sane left and it will be spent on torture!" Pacifica said laughing menacingly. "Your a monster! My family I'm all they have left of my Mom! I'm the only image left of her me and my brothers and my Dad! He'll be heart broken! And he'll sue you and your family for this!" She screamed now crying at the thought of her family suffering like they had when her Mom died. "So. I'm rich and a Northwest plus no one will ever know about this because you'll be dead!" Said Pacifica and with that Wendy was dragged out ruffly. The last thing she saw was the Axe constellation she and Dipper had spotted the night before and let out one final cry for help before passing out.

Time skip

"Hey Dipper do you know when we're gonna get the free ice cream that we fold we we're told we were gonna get." Asked Mabel clearly growing inpatient. "Mabel I think it was a scam or trick." Said Dipper slightly disappointed at the thought of not getting ice cream but more concerned at the fact that someone had done this and for what possible reasons. "Come on we have to get back to the shack. NOW!" He said starting to run. When they got to the shack they found signs of a fight and a scared Gideon. "Gideon what are you doing here and what happened?!" Demanded Dipper. "Itt iit was... No I can't tell you she'll kill me! I'm sorry I can't I know I don't like y'all but I seriously had nothing to do with this!" He said crying and shaking. "Its ok just tell us we won't let this person get you. We promise." Said Dipper calmly. "Promise?" Asked Gideon clearly scared. "Promise." He said. "So Gideon what happened? Asked Dipper menacingly clearly sick of all of this babying he was being forced to do. "Pacifica! She kidnapped Wendy and injected her with a serum that wiill kill her in 48 hours with no cure! And as we speak she is being tortured by Pacifica!" He said crying. "Then were gonna go get her." Said Dipper calmly speaking again. "And your coming with us don't worry we won't hurt you only because your useful." He said snickering at the last part. "Who is this boy? Were is the Dipper pines I knew before?!" Thought Gideon ready to pee himself due to how scary Dipper was. "Come on we can't waste anymore time on sitting here like a bunch of logs let's go!" Commanded Dipper with a scary tone to his voice. "Aren't you to young to drive a car?" Asked Gideon as Dipper grabbed the keys to their Grunkles car. "Screw the driving laws this is important!" Announced Mabel excited and scared as well by her brothers temper and the current situation Wendy was in. Then they were off only hitting a few trash cans on the way there. "Wait didn't the Northwest's lose their Mansion last summer?" Asked Mabel confused. "Yeah but they bought a new one because they claimed their daughter almost helped save the world so the town gave them a bunch of money." Explained Dipper. "Oh." Said Mabel.

At the mansion

"Let me go!" Screamed Wendy as she was shocked by large amounts of electricity. "In your dreams." Laughed Pacifica. Then Pacifica pulled out a knife and started cutting Wendy with it and unintentionally formed the shape of the axe constellation that she and Dipper had seen that last time they had truly been on good terms other that the monster hunt which had led to all of this. "I wish she would just kill me already." Thought Wendy feeling like her while body was being stabbed by thousands of small knifes which ironically was actually about to happen to her. "I could end your life right now and assure that their was no way you could live at all." Said Pacifica laughing evily. "Wait I thought you said their was no cure?!" Asked Wendy shocked. "Actually their is! But I couldn't say it in front of that useless creep Gideon." Said Pacifica. "Please tell me the cure!" Pleaded Wendy. "Fine but you'll never get it." Said Pacifica laughing. "The only cure for how much poison I gave you is true loves kiss and why that is because I found a page from those journals with the ingredients for the poison." Explained Pacifica with that stupid smirk on her face. "Dipper!" Wendy thought excitedly if she could get away from this brat she could find Dipper and explain what happened! "Oh and did I forget to mention that it has to be by 12 at midnight at the end of the forty eighth hours and I'll never even let Dipper near you!" She said smirking evily. And then she injected a poison that would cause even more agony and would force her to be a ghost once she died even if she was cured their was nothing Dipper or anyone could do for her. She would never see her Mom again. Then she passed out not even caring about the pain that was being caused to her and dreamed of Dipper and seeing her Mom again and then someone she thought she'd never see again appeared in her dream Bill Cipher.

 **I know I'm so evil leaving you guys with a cliff hanger but I promise I'll update as soon as possible! Mando out!🔥**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey its me the Mando here so their will not be part four to Jealousy cause thats just to much! Ok I'll stop talking and let you read now and oh I got someone special here to be the disclaimer for us! Hey Cipher get out here and say your lines! Disclaimer (Bill Cipher)- Fine Mando does not own Gravity falls or anyone its characters which makes me now wonder why she forced me to be here. Mando- Cause I gave you a soul. Bill- Then were is it? Mando- I never said it was a real soul.**

"How are you alive you got erased from Stans memory!? And what are you even doing in my dreams to torture me even more than Pacifica already has?!" She panicked hoping it was just her going insane. "No your not going insane and I'm not going to hurt you." Said Bill who had clearly read Wendy's mind. "What?! How?!" Asked a flustered Wendy. "Well its a long story but I need to make a simple deal with you please!" Pleaded Bill. "What is it?" Asked Wendy miserably. "I need you to let me into your mind." Said Bill. "What?!" Asked Wendy clearly shocked. "You heard me!" Ssomeone "I just need to find out what girls like that's all and your a girl." Said Bill not even close to knowing that Wendy was not like other girls at all. "Who do you like?" Asked Wendy knowing Bill liked someone without even needing to be told. "It's shooting star I mean Mabel." He said nervously. "Knew it." Replied Wendy. "How'd you know?" Asked Bill. "That will remain unsaid plus you have flowers with a card saying for shooting star." She said pointing to the flowers in his hand. "Oh and I'm not letting you in my mind but I will tell you what Mabel likes for a price." Said Wendy. "Fine just name your price!" Said Bill desperate looking. "You give me Demon powers so I can defeat Pacifica and get rid of the poison she put in me!" Said Wendy now crying. "I can give you the Demon powers but they won't help anything at all." Said Bill pity in his voice. "Why?" Questioned Wendy. "They just won't plus you'll be immortal and have zero not even the smallest chance of seeing your Mom again cause if you do die you'll be sent to a horrible place were you see many horrible things explained Bill shivering. "Oh." Said Wendy. "But I can get Dipper and Mabel here just as quick if you just tell me what Mabel likes!" Said Bill. "Deal!" Said Wendy shaking hands with Bill. Then a sparkly list labeled Mabel's favorite things appeared. "Thanks Wendy!" Said Bill happily. "Oh and Dipper can cure that last poison Pacifica put in you." Bill added just before he left. "How?!" Asked Wendy excitedly. "I can't tell you anymore someone is summoning me!" Said Bill as he started to fade. "Please!" Wendy begged but it was to late Bill was gone.

Back in the car with Dipper, Mabel, and Gideon. "Hey why was their a flash of blue lightning? And how did we get here so quick?" Asked Mabel confused because they had just been about to fall off a cliff and relieved at the same time. "I don't know or care let's just go get Wendy and make sure we seriously mess up Pacifica while doing it." Said Dipper grabbing a few guns and few other weapons. "No we'll save her for the cops so they can make her watch their horrible improve and then we can torture her!" Said Mabel with a crazy look in her eyes. "You know what we'll worry about that later we have to just hurry up and get to Wendy." Said Dipper starting to move towards the doors. "Hello sir how may I serve you?" Asked a Butler who answered the door. "I need you to take me to Pacifica please." Said Dipper as nicely as possible knowing he would have to be polite to get in. "Yes sir." Said the butler. "Thank you!" Mabel and Dipper said at the same time. Then they got to the room were Pacifica was holding Wendy they asked if the Butler could leave and he did shockingly. Then they broke into the room and discovered a horrible sight Wendy strapped to a torture table with blooding covering her and cuts and huge marks covering her skin. "Wendy! What happened!" Dipper said running over to the table to unstrap her. "I wouldn't do that." Said a voice. "Pacifica! Get her Mabel!" Yelled Dipper. "I mean it I could kill your friend right now with a click of a button." Warned Pacifica with an evil grin on her face. "What do you want!? Pacifica!" Yelled Dipper. "Oh not much just you." Pacifica said casually examining the buttons on the remote she was holding. "Why?!" Dipper asked confused. "Because you and your family are the town heroes and are basically rich plus you have gotten a whole lot cuter so that's just a bonus but the real thing is the money!" Pacifica said a crazy look on her face. "Didn't the town already give you money? Like millions of dollars?" Asked Dipper. "Yes but you guys get a monthly donation of money and allot more!" Screamed Pacifica. "And it all goes towards education and important stuff not pointless stuff!" Said Dipper annoyed. "Why would you even need education when you have money for life?!" Screamed Pacifica. "Because I need an education if I want to get my dream job most of the time." Replied Dipper simply. Then all of the sudden two trap doors appeared and opened causing both twins to fall into separate holding cells. "Hope you don't mind the dark!" Said Pacifica laughing evily. "Now back to the lumberbrat!" Said Pacifica starting to turn up the amount of pain levels the machine would cause. "Ahhh!" Screamed Wendy. Then as the pain levels were raised the young Lumberjill started to grow quite and her breathing became more shallow and her eyes started to close but refused to completely close and Wendy refused to give up on life for the sake of her family. "Hmm. Seems like your dying quicker than I thought. "I guess I'll have to give you some medicine so you will live longer and I can torture you longer!" Said Pacifica exiting the room. "Dipper..." Called Wendy softly. "Yeah?" He called back softly. "I need to ask you something..." Said Wendy but she never finished her sentence because Pacifica came back. "Here take it!" She said shoving the medicine in Wendy's face. "No." Wendy said. "What?!" Screamed Pacifica. "No I know its only to make me suffer more. "Said Wendy. "Man she's smart!" Said Pacifica angrily. At that remark Wendy spit in Pacifica's face. "Why you...!" Pacifica never got to finish her sentence because of a certain sweater clad girl who just happened to a tranquillizer dart on her shot her. "Mabel!" Yelled Wendy happily. "Wait where's Dipper?" Asked Wendy starting to panic at the thought of him left her . "Unlocking Gideon only because he was useful." Said Mabel clearly disgusted with the fact that they had to take Gideon with them. "Well we can't leave without Dipper! We have to find them now!" Wendy said panicking knowing she didn't have much time left before the poison started to make her see things. "Why? Wendy we have to get you away from here and call the cops so we can get you better and before Pacifica wakes up!" Said Mabel panicking. "No I'm not leaving without Dipper." Wendy said starting to walk towards the door well more like limping. "But..." Mabel started to object. "No now take me to him." Wendy said firmly. "Fine." Said Mabel. As soon as she found out were he was she started to move as fast as possible. "Dipper!" She called. "Dipper!" They both called. "Wendy!" Yelled Dipper and he started to run towards her. "Dipper...!" But Wendy never finished her sentence because she passed out. "What happened to her?" Mabel asked panicked. "I don't know but we have go get her out of here!" He said. And then they started to carry her out all together as carefully as possible while still moving as fast as possible. ""Dipper." Wendy started to say in her sleep. Then she started crying in her sleep. "We can't stop we have to keep moving" Dipper said as Mabel started to stop to try and wake up Wendy. "Why? You just got here?" Said a menacing voice from behind them. "Move now!" Yelled Dipper. They managed to outrun Pacifica just by a little bit and get in the car. "Eat my fury driving laws!" Yelled Mabel as she ran a red light. Dipper sat in the back trying to wake up Wendy and kept checking her breathing to make sure she was still alive. "Please wake up." he softly pleaded to her not knowing or caring if she could hear her all's he wanted was for her to wake up and she did. "Wendy! Your alive!" Said Dipper joyfully. "She's up!" Asked and said Mabel joyfully. "Yeah." Said Dipper softly. Wendy felt something soft covering her and realized it was Dippers jacket. "You seemed cold." Said Dipper. "Dude you don't have to." Said Wendy. "Yes I do." He said firmly and softly at the same time. "Mabel take us to the police station and then the hospital." Dipper said. "Okay!" Mabel replied cheerfully. "Dipper a hospital won't help me." Said Wendy looking at him sadly. "Why not?" Dipper asked calmly thinking she hung out with Grunkle Stan to much. "Pacifica gave me a poison that can't be cured with medicine or anything really." Said Wendy sadly "Well maybe you could do something about it but I won't tell you." Wendy thought silently. "No we will find a cure." He said firmly not wanting to believe what Wendy was saying. Then they heard a bang on the window and turned around it was Pacifica. "Give Dipper up now!" Screamed Pacifica getting ready to smash the window. "Never you fake Blonde!" Yelled Mabel as she swerved the car hoping to knock Pacifica off the car. But instead they crashed.

 **Cliffhanger! Starts evily laughing. Anyways I'll try and post anot** **her chapter tomorrow! Mando out!🔥**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys its me the Mando! I got Bill here again! Yay! Bill get you're sorry triangle self out here! (I know I'm horrible at trash talking) Bill- Mando doesn't own Gravity falls or any of its characters which once again makes me wonder why I'm here! "Cause I'm giving you my worst enemies soul. Bill- Oh cool. Anyways enjoys the story!**

As they crashed Dipper tried his best to shield Wendy from any impact then all the tumbling stopped and water started flowing in the car. "Mabel! Mabel! Are you ok?!" Yelled Dipper. "Yes! I had my stuffed animal air bags to keep me safe!" Said Mabel. "What about Gideon?" Yelled Dipper. "Yeah he's fine!" She yelled back a little less enthusiastically. "Good now we have to get out of here before we drown!" Yelled Dipper. Then they heard glass shattering. "Found one." Said Wendy grinning her hand covered with glass. "You shouldn't be hurting yourself like that in your condition!" Scolded Dipper worriedly. "Yeah because drowning is better." Said Wendy sarcastically. "You never stay down long do you Wendy." Said Dipper slightly smiling at her. "Nope." Said Wendy. "Now once we get out of here and get away from Pacifica we have to get you a cure I mean according to my watch you only have a few minutes left of saneness left." Said Dipper worriedly. "Chill dude we'll find a way." Said Wendy confidentially not feeling as confident inside though. "And to find a way we have to get out of here." Said Dipper. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation but the car is kinda filling with water.!" Panicked Mabel. "Up you go dork!" Said Wendy lifting Dipper up with a surprising amount of strength despite her condition she was in. "Mabel come over here so I can help you out!" Said Wendy. "Are you sure you can handle it?" Asked Mabel worried. "Totally." Replied Wendy. "Up you go!" Said Wendy. "Hey what about me?" Whined Gideon. Oh I didn't forget about you don't worry!" Said Wendy wickedly. And then she tossed him out as hard as possible. "Hey can you guys help me out please?" Asked Wendy looking up at the twins. "Anytime." Said the twins pulling her out. "Oh their was no need to help her out of their I mean she's gonna end up their again permanently this time!" said a voice laughing menacingly. "Dipper help Wendy out of here! Now!" Screamed Mabel. "I'm not leaving you here with this Physco!" Yelled Dipper. "And why not?" Yelled Mabel. "Because she hurt Wendy and she won't hesitate to do the same to you." Said Dipper. "So we both know I could beat her with the snap of a finger." Mabel said winking at her brother as if their was some secret between them. Then Mabel raced towards Pacifica with a battle cry she had invented herself. Since it was the middle of the night so know one drove by so they had the road to themselves. Mabel and Pacifica were both equally strong so it was hard to tell who was winning but soon Mabel started growing tired due to the days events and Pacifica started to over power her. "Mabel I'm coming to help you!" Yelled Dipper. "Dipper just get out of here I'm going to do it!" Screamed Mabel starting to gather up her strength and started to glow pink. "Mabel don't do it!" Yelled Dipper knowing what was happening. "Sorry Dipper its to late get Wendy out of here!" Yelled the now Demon girl. "No I'm going to help you to!" Dipper yelled then he started glowing blue then he suddenly transformed into his true form a 16 year old boy that looked remarkably like his 14 year old self. "Gideon get Wendy out here now and don't you try anything or I'll tear you apart limb from limb!" Threatened Dipper. "Yess sirrr." Stuttered Gideon scared. "Good." He said then lunged at Pacifica before she could try anything. "Ha! I would say this is unfair if I didn't have powers of my own!" Laughed Pacifica then a red glow encased her and she transformed into a large snake with 7 heads. Then instead of going for the twins she went for Wendy who didn't know about it but had Demon powers as well. "Hmm you seem like a light snack maybe I'll eat braces over their as well make it a regular size snack!" laughed Pacifica. "No I won't be snake chow!" She pushed out her arms and suddenly a shield appeared out of know were and it wasn't the twins. "Wendy your a Demon!" Yelled Mabel with excitement while Dipper just lightly smiled. "Come on let's get this snake!" Yelled Wendy and she started to throw fire at Pacifica. "Wendy be careful with the amounts of power you use!" Yelled Dipper. Now if Wendy hadn't been a Demon she would've been hallucinating by now but the Demon blood in her prevented it from taking effect on her and she wouldn't be effected by the poison until another two hours. "You think your so great because your a Demon but all's you really are is a nobody!" Hissed Pacifica aiming a blow at Wendy. As she did a bus came out of know were and hit Pacifica crushing Pacifica. "Ahhh!" Screamed Pacifica. "Hey I thinks she's dead." Said Wendy carefully circling around Pacifica. "I'm not sure I think we should call Grunkle Ford. Hey you have a tail and wolf ears and a wolf body..." Dipper started stuttering. "Wendy I think your Demon form is a spirit wolf!" Dipper said stuttering figuring out that the bus had actually been a bus Wendy had imagined and had become a real object and and a product of her anger. "Wendy can you change back? Your wolf form is awesome but we have to take you to a hospital or something cause your still really hurt." Worried Dipper. "I don't know how to change back and if they take blood sample from me won't they find out I'm not normal?" Said Wendy nervously. "Fine we'll go to Grunkle Ford and he'll find a way." Said Dipper smirking knowing that Wendy would be afraid of his Grunkle Ford considering the state she was in now. "No neither." Said Wendy in a childish way. Then suddenly Wendy started changing back into her human form and fell to the ground in agony. "Mabel call Grunkle Ford now!" Yelled Dipper still in his Demon form and then he picked up a now human Wendy in a sweater dress Wendy had pulled on over her torn clothes while in her wolf form so it wouldn't be awkward when she changed back. "Mabel banish Pacifica to a place she can never escape from." Dipper asked. "Please?" Said Mabel smiling at her brother. "Fine please?" Said Dipper slightly smiling. "Sure!" Said Mabel and with a snap of her fingers Pacifica was gone. "Now we have to help Wendy." Said Dipper firmly. "Ok!" Said Mabel. "Oh and transport Gideon to his house. Oh and before you go Gideon if you ever tell anyone about this I will personally shave off all of your hair and burn it all in front of you! Then lock you up in a prison in such a miserable place you'll regret your life choices and wish I had killed you!" He said menacingly to Gideon. "Yes sir." Gideon said shaking scared. "Good." Said Dipper. Then Mabel teleported Gideon to his house. "Mabel go tell Grunkle Ford what happened but make sure your in your non Demon form before you let him or anyone else see you." Dipper said. "Why can't you teleport yourself and Wendy to the shack as well?" Asked Mabel curiously. "Because it will hurt Wendy due to her conditions." Explained Dipper. "Oh." Said Mabel. "Well I'm gonna tell them I have power's I won't tell them about yours if you don't want me to." Said Mabel. "Ok I'm going to tell them once they get here. But don't give Grunkle Ford time to ask questions you know how he is." Said Dipper. "Ok." Said Mabel and then she was off. "Wendy wake up. Come on please " Pleaded Dipper. "Please I I..." Dipper never got to finish his sentence due to Mabel and his Grunkles arrival. Since Dipper had made himself look normal before Mabel came back his Grunkles did not know a thing about him being Demon. "Dipper what happened here?! And why is your sister a Demon?!" Asked Ford very confused about the current situation. "Yeah its not just her who's a Demon." Said Dipper then he transformed into his Demon form. "Dipper how long have you guys been able to do this?!" Questioned Ford "Ever since we were born we had these powers and apparently Wendy's a Demon to." Explained Dipper calmly. "Well we have to get back to the lab now and run tests and..." Ford never finished his sentence because of Dipper interrupting his sentence. "No your not Wendy's life is on the line and we need your help to fix it. Now." Dipper demanded more than said or asked. "Mabel can go make a new car appear please?" Dipper said. "Yes sir!" Mabel said mock saluting her brother then made a car appear. "Hop in everyone!" Mabel said cheerfully. "Dibbs on driving this thing!" Yelled Grunkle Stan. "I'll take the the third row and see if I can wake up Wendy." Said Dipper lifting up Wendy bridal style and carefully putting Wendy in the back then climbing in himself. The rest of the crew climbed in and they were off.

 **Hey its me again! I'll try and update again soon but I can't promise a exact date. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I bribed Mabel with glitter to be my disclaimer so here she is! Mabel- Mando does not own Gravity falls or any of its characters.**

As they rode in the truck Dipper kept trying to wake up Wendy but nothing seemed to work. "You guys she's not waking up! Mabel get back here now I'm going to try and heal her but if I use all my power I could seriously hurt myself you have to help me." "Got it and within seconds Mabel was in the back seat. The twins did everything in their power to wake up Wendy but nothing worked. "Dipper I think she's gone. I'm sorry." Mabel told her brother sadly. "No she's still breathing she's alive I know it!" Dipper said his eyes starting to fill with tears. "Dipper we managed to stop the hallucinations but we can't do anything about her death and you know it." Mabel told her brother eyes holding tears. "I will wake her up and I will cure her." Dipper said on the verge of crying but not letting himself let loose. "But she's a demon she can't die we both know that!" Dipper cried. "Dip...Dipper?" Said a voice. "Wendy!" Dipper said joyfully "See I told you she'd wake up!" Dipper said joyfully. "Dipper listen to me I know theirs a cure I just was told. I wasn't told the cure if you go back in time and listen to when Pacifica was telling me when I was being tortured. Don't try and stop her come back immediately when you get the cure." Wendy told Dipper weakly. "Ok." Dipper said. "I'll go!" Volunteered Mabel. "Ok and remember don't mess with anything." Dipper said. "Within a minute later Mabel whispered the cure to Dipper and his eyes widened in shock. Hey you wanna go on the roof Dipper asked. "Sure." Wendy said knowing what was going on. "Here I'll help you up. Dipper said. "Ok." Wendy said tiredly. After the two teens left to the roof Mabel ran upstairs and grabbed the camera figuring this was a scrap book opportunity. And her Grunkles followed. "Hey look theirs the Axe constellation!" Dipper said pointing to the stars. "And a pine tree constellation!" Yelled Wendy happily. For a while they looked at constellation's and joked about horrible movies that they were hoping to see. "Hey Dipper can I ask you something?" Wendy asked out of the blue. "Anytime." Dipper replied camly. "Do you still love me?" She asked nervously. He never got the chance to answer due to a certain brunette. "Hey you know I never like to miss a scrap book opportunity!" Mabel yelled defensively. Dipper just face palmed. "Hold on to make up for it I'll give you to a pizza!" Declared Mabel. "And?" Wendy continued. "The worlds most cheesiest movies with a portable T.V." Mabel sighed. She snapped her fingers and it all appeared. "Bye!" Mabel shouted running off before the two could ask for anything else. "Hey you ok?" Wendy asked. "Yeah actually I should be the one asking you that!" Dipper laughed lightly. "Hey now you have to answer my first question!" Wendy said. "Yes Wendy of course I still love you...I could never stop." Dipper confessed. "Why?" Dipper asked. "Be...because I love you." Wendy confessed. Dipper fainted. "Hey wake up you dork!" Wendy laughed shaking Dipper awake. Dipper then woke back up. "You know your really cute when your shocked." Wendy told Dipper. "Tha...thanks." Stuttered a shocked Dipper. Then both watched movies for awhile and then both of them started to doze off.

I decided that was a good note to leave it at so until the next chapter! Mando out! 🔥


	8. Chapter 8

As Dipper lazily opened his eyes he felt a weight on his chest it was Wendy. He nearly fell off but stopped himself from falling and disturbing Wendy. "Mom...Mom." Wendy muttered in her sleep. "No... Please leave her alone Pacifica... Please I'll do anything..." Wendy continued as she talked in her sleep. "No!..." Wendy yelled as she woke up. "Hey its ok no one can hurt you and if they try I'll hurt them." Dipper said. "Dipper I know who killed my mom." Wendy said shaking. "Who?!" Asked Dipper. "Pac... Pacifica." Wendy cried. "Why would she do that?" Asked Dipper. "I...I don't know." Wendy stuttered. "It'll be fine. I promise." Dipper said. "How do you know?!" Wendy flashes back. "Because in exchange for me and Mabel's powers and us being allowed to live are parents sacrificed there souls that means If we do die we'll never see them." Dipper said quietly. "Oh Dipper I'm really sorry." Wendy on said sadly. "Well we never even got to meet them so it doesn't really hurt that much." Dipper said. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry still." Wendy said sadly. "Thanks." Dipper said. "So did you find the cure?" Wendy asked hopefully. "Yeah." Dipper said slightly sweating. "What is it?" She asked. "It..its true lives kiss for both." Dipper said gulping. "Oh ok." Said Wendy worriedly for the fear that Dipper didn't know it was him. "Let's go get some food." Dipper said camly. "So what do you want for lunch?" Dipper asked. "What about Pizza?" Wendy asked her mouth watering at the thought of it. "Yeah let's go." And then the two walked out of the shack heading towards town. "Hey what's this?" Wendy asked as she spotted a poster. "Probably nothing important." Dipper said shrugging it off. "Its a missing poster for... Pacifica!" Wendy said starting to panic. "Ok we'll just make a Clone that's powerless. "Dipper said shrugging. "Theirs just one problem with that she'll still try and go out with you and murder me." Wendy said. "Oh." Dipper said eyes wide. "Oh and one more thing their looking for you to interrogate you." Wendy said pointing to the writing. "Well I guess theirs no going out today I should probably tell Mabel just in case not to go out." Dipper said. "Ok." Dipper then zapped off then within seconds he was back. "Hey if you stay in your demon form no one will recognize you." Wendy suggested. "I still look like my twelve year old self their is no going out." Dipper said. "Oh yeah." Wendy said. "What if you turned into something like a dog?" Wendy suggested. "That's a good idea hold on." Dipper said then he ran off and then came back as a dog. Then she heard Dippers voice in her head. "Hey are you in my head?" Wendy asked. "Yeah don't worry I can't read it." Dipper reassured. "Ok." Wendy said. "To the pizza place?" Dipper asked. "Totally." Wendy said. "When they got to the Pizza place they saw authorities searching everything and questioning people. "Just lay low." Dipper said. "Okay." Wendy replied. "Come in let's sit down and wait for a waiter." Wendy said. They waited for about three minutes and then a waiter came. "Hi my name is Gabby I'll be your server today." Said a dark haired teen with fake cheer. "What would you like?" She asked. "I'll take a large pepperoni pizza with a cheese stuffed crust along with a large fry and some Pitt cola oh and some water for my dog." Wendy added on. "Okay it should be out soon." The waitress said. "Thank you." Wendy said. About fifteen minutes later the waitress came out with Wendy's order. "Here's your meal oh and by the way I wouldn't let my boss see that dog he's super strict when it comes to animals." The waitress added. "Oh ok." Wendy said. Then she noticed something different about the waiter then before her eyes had a aqua blue rim to them that seemed to glow almost. Then the waitress disappeared. "Did you see that?" Wendy asked Dipper. "Yeah I think she's another Demon." Dipper said. Later they went back to the shack and the same waitress was their. "She's probably new in town most likely just looking at the shack and stuff." Dipper said casually. "Ok." Wendy said uncertainly. "I will miss hanging out with you." Wendy said sadly. "Why?" Dipper asked. "Your gonna be fine I promise." Dipper said trying to sound confident. "Never mind that let's just go watch some movies or something." Wendy said hoping to get off the subject. "Ok." Dipper said uncertainly. "To the living room!" Wendy yelled. Just as they were about to leave the gift shop that waitress showed up again. "Oh hi I didn't expect to see you here." The girl said. "I live here." Dipper said. "Oh cool I know you didn't have anything to do with my sisters disappearance so I won't tell on the authorities." Gabby said. "Ok." Dipper replied awkwardly. "I also know your a Demon both of you." Gabby added on. "What makes you say that?" Wendy replied back. "I'm not stupid I saw shift back." Gabby said. "Ok so you caught us but we know your a Demon to." Wendy said. "No I'm not I'm a siren." The girl corrected. "Then why did your eyes have blue rimming then?" Wendy pressed. "They do that after I manipulate a person don't worry it wasn't you guys it was one of the townsfolk they wouldn't give me a tip." She said. "Wha... what did you do?" Wendy stuttered terrified. "Jeez I didn't hurt them I just made them think they wanted to give me a tip." Gabby laughed holding up twenty bucks. "Oh ok." Wendy said. "I have other powers but I won't go into that but I came to warn you that my sister got out of the prison you put her in." Gabby said her eyes sparking with fear when she mentioned her sister. "How?!" Dipper yelled. "I don't know." Gabby admitted. "Ok so what are we going to do?" Wendy asked. "Hey who said I was joining your team?" Gabby asked. "Please join our team we need your help." Dipper pleaded. "For a price." Gabby said smirking. "What?" They asked. "I need you to conquer up a brand new truck." Gabby said. "Deal." Dipper said holding out his hand with fire on it. "Deal." The girl shook his hand sealing the deal. "Now we gave to hurry but first I'd Pacifica proof the shack." Gabby added. "How?" Dipper asked. "Its pretty simple actually I Pacifica proofed my room and it works awesome she can't come in at all." Gabby said laughing. "So how do we do it?" Wendy questioned. "You need 5 snake scales three strands of brown hair and two diamond's." Gabby told them. "Then what?" Wendy asked. You basically place them in the same way you did when you Bill proofed the shack." Wait how do you know about that?" Dipper questioned. "I'm related to Bill so I have some similar powers to his." Gabby explained. "Ok." Dipper said. "Let's go get to work with Pacifica proofing the shack!" Dipper yelled. "Oh and the scales have to be the color of pure gold." Gabby added. "We'll find it." Wendy said putting her arm around Dipper. About 3 hours later they had everything but could'nt find any scales. "I looked everywhere but I couldn't find any snakes. "Its 3 and we still haven't found anything!" Dipper panicked. "At least Pacifica hasn't found us yet." Gabby said. "Yeah yet!" Dipper panicked. "Is he usually like this?" Gabby asked Wendy. "All the time." Wendy sighed. "Hey that's what makes him my dork." Wendy said. "Hey I see a snake with the right scales!" Wendy said diving for the snake. "No I'll get it you already have enough poison in you." Dipper said stepping in front of Wendy. "No I got it." Gabby said holding up a handful of scales. "What you guys were taking to long!" Gabby said shrugging. "But the bites on you?!" Dipper said pointing to her arm. "I've grown immune to snake venom." Gabby said shrugging. "Ok." Dipper replied. "How come we've never seen you before?" "Wendy asked. "Because I never listen to my parents and constantly rebel then get sent off to boarding school. So they are embarrassed by me." Gabby explained. "Nice to know not all Northwest's are total jerks." Dipper said. "I changed my last name as well because I was disowned." Gabby added on. "Oh I'm sorry." The two apologized. "Its fine its actually the best thing to happen to me." Gabby said shrugging. "Ok." Dipper said. "Now did you find the cure for Wendy?" Gabby questioned. "Yeah." Dipper said nervously. "Did you guys get it?" Gabby questioned again. "Umm." Dipper said. "What us it? Tell me now!" Gabby demanded. "Its Tr...true loves kiss." Dipper stuttered. "Ok kiss Wendy then!" Gabby said as she slowly pulled out her phone. "I...I." Dipper stuttered. "Dude I know you live her and she loves you! Just kiss the girl! Don't make me put on the little mermaid!" Gabby said. "I know I just have to fine the right time." He replied. "Dude you don't have time for crying out loud she's dying!" Gabby exclaimed. "Ok." Dipper replied slightly scared by Gabby's temper. "Yeah you better be scared!" Gabby said laughing scarily. "Now go get her!" Gabby said pushing Dipper out.

 **Hey guys I'm gonna do a part two for this because it was getting to long. There will be a few more chapters for this story then it will be over. Also originally Gabby wasn't going to play a huge part in this story but but now she's going to play a big part. Mando out!🔥**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Dipper you good? You look like you saw one if those category ten ghosts. And then fell in a pool." Wendy said slightly laughing. "Come on Dipper you can do this it'll be ok she likes you she won't kill you for this." Dipper tried to reassure himself as he walked towards her. As he went to kiss her just fast enough so the awkwardness could occur afterwards. "I don't think so!" A voice they had dreaded hearing spoke. "Pacifica." Dipper growled. "Oh a nice hello would be nice but I guess that just means your little friend will suffer more in the end!" Pacifica said in a singsong voice. "I don't think so Pacifica this time we will not spare you and kill you." Dipper said as he allowed fire to spark up in his hands. "Oh I think not I think you will be my boyfriend whether you like it or not." Pacifica said hissing. "No he already has a girlfriend. And its me so back off." Wendy said growling as she transformed into her Demon form. "Not for long." Pacifica said snickering as she charged at Wendy. As Pacifica charged Dipper ran to help Wendy but she yelled for him to leave and Pacifica proof the shack and hide. "No! I won't leave you!" Dipper yelled. "Don't worry I'll help her you go!" Gabby yelled as she charged at her sister eyes turning blue mixed with red. "I thought you weren't a Demon!" Dipper yelled as he noticed the glowing. "I'm not I only have some powers similar to one! No now scram!" Gabby yelled as she battled Pacifica. "No!" Dipper yelled. "Fine then I'll make you!" Wendy yelled and then he was back at the shack. "How are you mastering your powers so quick?!" Gabby yelled shocked. "No idea but at the moment it doesn't matter!" Wendy yelled back. "No please tell us its not like you'll be alive much longer." Pacifica said in a singsong voice. "No!" Wendy yelled and then charged at Pacifica her claws suddenly longer and teeth sharp and jagged and her while body glowing and she managed to chop off one of Pacifica's four heads. "Why you little lumberbrat!" Pacifica screamed and then she grabbed Gabby with one of her mutated arms and then started to slowly choke her. "If you want your friend to live if you will give in!" Pacifica demanded knowing that as tough as Wendy was she would never let someone innocent die. "Fine we have a deal on one condition you let me see Dipper one last time." Wendy demanded. "Fine deal now bring Dipper here say what you need to and then I can torture you!" Pacifica said. Then Wendy snapped her fingers and Dipper was back. "Wendy!" Dipper yelled as he ran towards her. "Hey I don't have much time you have to kill Pacifica I can't because of the deal I made but you can because you haven't made that deal " Wendy explained. "I can do it." Dipper said confidentiality. "Oh and Gabby can help you but I can't." Wendy added on. "Ok " Dipper said. "Hey be strong. For me." Wendy said smiling at Dipper and then she started glowing. "What's happening?" Dipper asked slightly panicked. "I'm transferring my energy to you." Wendy said looking at Dipper who had been quite tired. "No save your energy!" Dipper said worried she would give out on him. "No I'm not fighting you are you need it more." Wendy said then the process was complete. "Times up!" Pacifica said then with a snap of her fingers she strapped Wendy to a torture table and then turned it on full power but before Dipper could try and attack Pacifica she snapped her finger and he was put in a special holding chair that could block Demons powers and restrict them from moving around to a certain degree. "Hey Pacifica you forgot to invite someone to the party! Me your own sister! Oh well I'll just invite myself." Gabby said as she went to attack Pacifica. "Oh I could never forget you dear sister I was just getting to you I even have a special seat for you!" Pacifica said mockingly. And with that the two charged at each other full force. "Why do you even try to fight me when your not a Demon you'll just lose just like when we were little." Pacifica said as she threw blows at her sister. "So today could be different! Maybe I've gotten stronger!" Gabby said as she threw just as many blows at her sister. For a while they kept fighting until Pacifica overpowered Gabby and put her in a magic proof cage. "Now for my date!" Pacifica said as she strolled over to Dipper. "Get away from me you fake blonde brat!" Dipper yelled as he struggled to try and get out of the chair. "Your not going anywhere new boyfriend!" Pacifica said in a singsong voice and sat down in her chair. "So tell me were do you want to live when we get married?" Pacifica asked crazily. "Divorced and far away from you with you hopefully dead. Snarled Dipper. "Your hilarious!" Pacifica laughed. "Get away from me you Physco creepo!" Dipper said trying to kick Pacifica "Never!" Pacifica said grinning evily then she kissed poor Dipper right in front of Wendy and made it extra long and the whole time Dipper was struggling to get away and Wendy yelled curses out at Pacifica and Gabby was furious at her sister for doing such a thing. "Hmm I think we need a love potion that way you cooperate. I'll be right back boyfriend!" She added the last part extra loud and kissed Dipper once again not as long and once again he struggled to get away. "Dipper please help me I can't fight the pain much longer and soon enough it will be twelve and I will die.' Wendy said her voice quite and pained. "I'll try." Dipper promised. "I'm back Pacifica announced as she strolled into the room with the love potion. "There is no need for that potion I've realized who I love." Dipper lied to Pacifica. "Oh is that so?" Pacifica said. "If you love me you will agree to go on a official date with me." Pacifica demanded. "Ok I will but I can't in this chair." Dipper said. "Ok I will let you out!" Pacifica said happily. Dipper winked at Wendy when Pacifica wasn't looking. "Here you go!" Pacifica said as she released Dipper. Then Dipper then conquered up some pink roses and presented them to Pacifica. Little did Pacifica know that they were poisonous roses and whoever sniffed them including Demons would die instantly. "Why tha..." Pacifica never finished her sentence as she dropped to the floor dead. "Hold on Wendy I'm coming!" Dipper said as he rushed over to her. "Dipper there's only one hour left." Wendy said pointing to the clock on the wall. "Its gonna be ok." Dipper promised. "Hey once you guys are finished talking over there can you free me so we can banish Pacific's soul and stuff." Gabby shouted from her prison. "Coming!" Dipper yelled. "Hold on wait here." Dipper said as he placed Wendy in a normal chair. "Ok." Wendy said. As Dipper unlocked the chains from the chair they heard a thump. "Dipper!" Wendy yelled scared. "What is it?!" Dipper replied back worried. "Pacifica! She moved!" Wendy said scared pointing to the twitching blonde. "Actually that's her nerve cells from the snake part of her that's causing what your seeing." Dipper explained. "Oh well can we hurry up and banish her I'm still really freaked." Wendy said shivering slightly. "Dipper you have to hurry or else she'll be able to come back at twelve!" Wendy said pointing to the clock. "Don't worry I got it." Dipper said with a shrug of his shoulders. Then with that within twenty minutes Pacifica was banished forever. "Well its done! Now lets head back to the shack..." Dipper stopped talking when he saw Wendy bleading with blood everywhere and covering her. "Dipper do it now! For crying out loud she's dying!" Gabby yelled and screamed like a coach training there students for the last game of the season. "Hey if you don't want to you don't have to I'll be fine." Wendy told Dipper weakly smiling. "No your gonna live!" Dipper said and just as he was about to kiss her lightning struck the building they were in and it caught fire. Dipper picked up Wendy and ran out of the building with Gabby right behind him. "We have to get out of here now!" Gabby yelled as the building started to explode. Then Dipper started to run as fast as possible with Wendy in his arms and Gabby ahead of them occasionally slowing slightly that way they didn't get separated. Then they reached a spot were they could rest far from danger. "Gabby call the fire department and get Grunkle Stan!" Dipper yelled. "I'll stay with Wendy!" Dipper said. "On it!" And with that she ran off. Dipper then pulled off his jacket and covered the most fatal wound in attempts to stop the bleeding. "Hey your gonna be ok." Dipper said as he pulled a spare jacket out of his backpack being the dork he is he had a extra one. "Dipper I wanna see the stars." Wendy said looking at Dipper. "I don't think there will be any visible but I can do this." Dipper said and then from his hand appeared the constellation's. "Oh my gosh one minute till twelve!" Dipper panicked in his mind as he looked at his watch. "I see it I know my fate but just know I love you." Wendy told Dipper. "I know and I love you to." Dipper said and then he kissed her as the rain poured down around them. Then Wendy started glowing and all her injuries healed. There was no scars left except for one going right across her arm in the shape of the constellation that Pacifica had carved into her arm. "Wendy your alive! And Dipper mustered up the courage to kiss a girl and not faint." Gabby said happily. "Yeah bro bro you did it you saved Wendy!" Mabel said joyfully. "Yup." Dipper said just glad that Wendy was ok and truly loved him! "Hey can I get a pic if you two?!" Mabel said pulling out a camera from her purse that seemed bottomless. "I don't know ask Wendy I mean she literally just almost died." Dipper said. "Sure." Wendy said her voice exhausted sounding even after the poison had been removed from her after Mabel took who knows how many pictures they all headed back to the shack.

 **Hey guys I'm gonna do an epilogue so this story isn't finished yet! :) Mando out!🔥**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys this is the last chapter of this story and as long as I keep the crazy side of me under control there should be no violence. And for the last time for this story I called Wendy, Dipper,Mabel, and Gabby to be the disclaimer for us! Wendy,Dipper,Mabel, and Gabby (Disclaimer)- Mando does not own Gravity falls or its characters only the OC Gabby.**

As they drove back to the shack Wendy brought up a important question. "Hey guys what are we going to tell my dad?" Wendy asked. "We can't just tell him were all Demons and I almost died." Wendy said. "Good point what if we told him that we went out for a mystery hunt and we got stuck somewhere or something." Dipper suggested. "Hey back there wasn't your first kiss." Wendy said smirking slightly. "What do you mean?" Dipper asked slightly confused. "I kissed you a few nights ago just before I left when you were asleep." Wendy said to a now shocked Dipper. "So you really like me?" Dipper said happily. "Duh if I didn't I would given into Pacifica when she first kidnapped me." Wendy said. "Well my life is officially complete." Dipper said slightly laughing. "Your such a dork. You know that right?" Wendy said laughing. "I know." Dipper laughed back. "I am so putting this in my scrapbook!" Mabel said excitedly as she took pictures. "Just don't show our caretakers they won't ever let us come back." Dipper stated with a shiver as mentioned them. "What's up dude?" Wendy asked as she noticed Dippers fear in his voice as he mentioned them. "Well they...It would be easier to just show you." Dipper said sadly and Mabel also grew quite. "Mabel roll up the sleeves of your sweater." Dipper said his eyes starting to form tears. "They are hitting you guys aren't they." Wendy said sadly. "Yeah." Dipper said as revealed some scars on his arms. "Hey don't go back then." Wendy said putting her hand on his shoulder. "I guess but what about the gov?" Dipper asked. "Don't worry about them for now. Just don't go back." Wendy said and then she kissed him. "I won't ever go back." Dipper promised. "Good." Wendy said. "Hey Dipper great news me and Bill are now a thing!" Mabel announced out of nowhere. "Bill? As in Bill Cipher?" Dipper asked looking like he was half ready to pass out and half ready to kill Bill. "Chill Dipper when Pacifica had me trapped Bill helped me find the cure but I didn't tell you the cure cause I thought you might think I'm insane or something." Wendy explained. "So you told him he could brainwash and date my sister!" Yelled Dipper. "No he just wanted a list of stuff Mabel liked " Wendy explained. "Oh..." Dipper replied with a sheepish look on his face. "Chill dude I'm not mad at you for snapping." Wendy said. "Ok." Dipper replied. "Good." Wendy replied back kinda awkward. "Oh let me call Bill and we can all take pictures together!" Mabel squealed happily. "Fine." Dipper groaned. "Oh and by the way were is my car?" Gabby asked. "I'll give it to you when we get home." Dipper sighed. "Oh and I can drive you guys everywhere!" Gabby said with a look on her face that was scary. "Chill I'm not that crazy." Gabby laughed when she saw the looks in there faces. "Do you have a license?" Dipper asked scared of what her answer would be. "Nope!" She said laughing. "Oh boy." Dipper replied sighing. They were in for one heck if an adventure with Bills step sister there.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed this story that was the last chapter of this story! I will probably do a sequel or a bunch of oneshots that take place after this story. If you have any suggestions for a sequel or some oneshots for this story feel free to leave you suggestions in the comments! Oh and for the time being I'm opening comments back up to guests yay! Mando out!🔥**


End file.
